Dark Lover
by Nikoru-chi
Summary: Rin Kagamine, a village girl who's life seemed pretty normal, was in a world of danger as people begin to disappear from the village, especially the young maidens. As she tries to protect the people she loves, she's within danger's grasp. With the suspicion growing and murders continuing, the person behind it all only wants one thing and to Rin, it seems to want only blood.


**Hello my wonderful viewers! Another story from me, Nikoru-chi! :D Truthfully, this is like a really messed up version of "The Wolf that fell in love with Red Riding Hood", a very messed up version! I hope you enjoy this story! Don't be afraid to drop a review, even if it's flames! I need opinions on this story! **** Don't worry, I don't bite ;) maybe xD **

Prologue:

The white snow surrounded the tiny child who struggled to swing higher up on the swing as her toes hung centimeters off the ground. The leafless trees looked dark against the snow, making them appear as dark gray instead of the normal brown. The area was colorless as if the life had been drained away, being sucked away by the coldness of winter. A snow white hare watched the girl silently as she continued to struggle; only making the swing move ever so slightly back and forth.

She knew she would be in trouble with her Papa if she were caught being outside as she was only in the thin cloth of her night gown. The thin straps that held the delicate gown were now hanging loosely around her shoulders as she started to swing her bare legs and getting higher slowly. The hare perked its ears, its tiny nose twitching before it quickly hopped away, back to the safety of its burrow away from the lurking danger, though the girl took no notice.

The long blonde eyelashes that surrounded the beautiful lapis lazuli colored eyes held tiny snowflakes in them as her golden-blonde hair was dusted in them, making her look serene. Her ivory skin was losing its warmth, though the girl wasn't ready to go inside the nice warmth of her home, though her Papa would be back soon from hunting.

Shadows began to surround the trees, though not approaching any closer as they watched the innocent child clutch the ropes of the swing, humming ever so softly to herself, or so she thought. Both cerulean and golden eyes watched from the trees, staring at the child. Then, as following the command of the leader, they began their hunt.

There was no sound as they dragged the girl off her swing and onto her back in the snow, continuing to drag her farther away from the swing. Wet noses nudged her body as teeth began to tear her flesh, though the girl continued to stay silent. A pair of gold eyes looked at her face for any sign of fear and found none; only finding the understanding in her eyes as if she knew why they were doing this and that she didn't blame them.

The black wolf, though he was hungry, couldn't bear to eat this girl who had done no harm to the pack. He crouched over the girl and began to growl, though he was one of the youngest in the pack. The alpha stared him down, searching the beta's eyes before simply walking away. The pack, though reluctant, followed glancing back at the child who lay in the snow. The child looked at the black wolf, her eyes holding a gleam of wonder before lifting her hand weakly. Hesitantly, the wolf sniffed if before putting his muzzle on the girl's palm.

She stroked his muzzle with her fingertips before the sounds of a man calling came. The wolf began to back away before heading full force into the woods.

The only color that day was the bright red color of blood flowing from the child as help came to her.

Chapter 1:

~*Third person P.O.V*`

The sound of the wooden door of the cabin closing awoke Rin as she groggily sat up, stands of hair covering her face as she stretched. The dark curtain that surrounded her bed gave her the closure she needed as she was only in her undergarments once again since she had gotten quite warm last night. She removed her fur lined quilt and kicked her legs off the bed and peered at cautiously to make sure her father had gone out. Stepping onto the wooden floor of the upper room, she went to the mahogany chest and pulled out her clothes for the day and slipped them over her head before climbing down the wooden latter. The sounds of the village came in through the cracks as the daily routine went on with people going about their daily lives.

The sound of a wrapping on the door alerted Rin as she quickly ran a brush through her shoulder length golden hair. She slid the small wooden board that let her peer out to see who it was, to the left, seeing a pair of golden eyes peer curiously.

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I felt my breath hitch and my heart beat faster as I felt my lips move.

"Good morning Rei, what brings you here at this time of day?" I asked though we went through this every day. Rei Kagene was a very handsome boy; the most handsome boy in the village boy to be exact. The shock of dark hair that lined his face was the color of ebony, as long strands of hair from his bangs lined his face and towards the back it flowed towards his neck, though not going any farther.

"I've come to be in your company, if you will allow me to do so." He said, his voice though formal, sounded mysterious. That's exactly what Rei Kagene was; mysterious. I realized he was waiting for me to respond and I quickly controlled myself.

"It would be an honor to be within in your presence, Master." I replied, surprised that my voice came out cool and calm. Rei's widened slightly at the word "Master", though I knew he very much didn't like it when anybody called him that. Rei came from the Royal City, in which he was an heir to the Kagene family, a highly respected and wealthy family. Why he came to a small village that feared wolves was unknown.

"Please allow me to finish dressing and then I shall join you." I told him, staring into the mesmerizing pupils of his eyes, causing myself to feel giddy.

"I shall await for you then." He said, though his eyes never left mine, though I had to shut the slot to keep my privacy as I finished dressing. The first thing that came to my mind were the wolves, though that was normal. My village feared the wolves, though I on the other hand, admired them from afar. There was one certain wolf that I specifically kept my eye on; the black one who had once saved my life.

My mind flashed to the day I had been sitting on the swing and was attacked by his pack. He had protected me, as though he something about me intrigued him. He knew I watched him to, as his eyes would gleam in the dark as they looked in my direction. I would climb the tree to watch, just in case to avoid getting attacked even though I didn't fear death; I just couldn't bear to leave Papa alone.

I sighed and glanced at the leather bound sketchbook I had received long ago, filled with my many sketches of the wolves. I felt around my neck in search for one of the things I treasured most. I fingered the lapis lazuli charm hanging from the silver chain that hung around my neck. The charm stayed within the hollow of my throat, the cool metal a reminder that it was there.

This necklace was the last gift I had received from my grandmother before she died, telling me that the jewel had been enclosed in darkness before becoming a beautiful and pure treasure and that I was a gem forming in a dark cruel world, but would thrive and remain pure to others. I squeezed the cold rock in my hand slightly before releasing it and making sure I looked presentable in the nearby mirror, seeing my eyes holding this secret look to them. I smiled slightly and ran back to the door. I took a deep breath before moving the wooden lever of the lock and sliding it to the right to open it.

Rei waited on the somewhat large wooden porch, his gaze seeming far off though he looked up when the door opened. The chilly air greeted whatever exposed piece of flesh wasn't covered and I was happy that I was wearing a rather long dress, though the sleeves were rather thin. Forcing back a shiver, I curtsied to Rei, offering a friendly, but playful smile. Rei's eyebrows quirked and a ghost smile played at his lips, but he immediately bowed, showing his polite gentleman-self.

I laughed silently as we stood once more, feeling slight warmth to my cheeks and began to walk next to him, matching my steps with him, though we talked of nothing for the moment. Other village maiden's looked at us, some pointing and giggling towards Rei, others looked at me with envy. I felt proud and confident, though Rei and I weren't even an item. My mind wanted to tell me "Yet, we weren't an item yet", but I told myself that I knew better than to hope for that. Having Rei in my presence was enough for me, as long as he was happy.

My hand brushed his and I trembled ever so slightly, though Rei took no notice; instead he turned to face me, a serious expression shadowing his face.

"Rin is there anyone who interests you? Is there anyone who grabs your attention?" He asked me, his voice rather blank and all I could do was stand there and gap, unsure what to do, to say, or how to react. I simply stood there, blushing furiously and completely speechless.

Rei looked at me, contemplating my reaction before coming up with his own answer.

"There is someone isn't there?" He asked, his voice sounding rather pressuring and I suddenly felt trapped. I could tell him that it was him, but I opted for another response.

"N-no, there isn't anyone from here that has my interest!" I responded, waving my hands in front of myself as to get my point across. This is why I said there wasn't anyone from here that had my interest; Rei from was from the Royal city.

Rei chuckled lightly, something that made me come up blank as my face continued to have a glowing blush to it.

"My apologies, as I shouldn't have messed with you that way. I beg your forgiveness." He told me, his eyes glowing with a keen mischievous glint. I turned away so that he wouldn't see the crimson decorating my face, watching as the first flakes of snowing floated down slowly, drifting in the wind.

"The first flakes of winter," I breathed, awed as they fell onto the ground, melting slightly before actually sticking to the ground. I turned to face Rei, who seemed troubled by the snow as they dusted his raven black hair.

"Master Rei, is something wrong?" I questioned him, feeling my happiness dull slightly. The oncoming snow meant the wolves would be more active now as they would search for food and I could watch them now, admiring their sleek coats from the tree. I squeezed the leather-bound sketch book in my hand slightly and continue to stare at Rei, waiting for him to answer me.

Rei didn't answer for a moment, his eyes were distant before he realized I had spoken and looking over at me, forcing a rather sheepish smile on his face.

"It's nothing really, it's just…I'm rather troubled about tomorrow, as my family will be visiting for a few days." He told me, a slight cold edge to his voice.

"Does Master Rei need any assistance for preparing for his family?" I asked, trying to control the giddiness in my voice. Rei's family was coming to visit? He never really mentioned them, or at least not to me. My curiosity seemed to control my mind until I realized he was speaking.

"Not necessarily, no. Actually, Rin, I want to warn you. My brother is…he's rather a womanizer and I don't want him to steal your innocence." He told me, malice was quite evident in his voice as he stared ahead.

I wanted to assure him that his brother couldn't steal my heart, much less my innocence as I would never offer it to anyone other than Rei. I felt a ghost smile playing at my lips as I turned to stare in the golden orbs of his eyes.

"I think I can handle myself Rei; no need to worry about me." I replied and gave him a toothy, yet reassuring smile. He smiled back and took my hand as we walked around the village, causing many people to whisper about us and I felt quite self-conscious.

"What's your family like?" I heard myself ask quietly and froze in sudden realization at my question, knowing quite well it wasn't my place to pry or ask such questions. Rei let go of my hand, much to my dismay, but I understood and he slowly began to explain.

"My father's name is Leon, and he is the head of our family to no surprise. He has blonde hair and a set of forest green eyes. My brother is blonde with blue eyes quite similar to yours, but they are a darker shade. He's troublesome and causes me a lot of grief. Rui, my sister, has raven black hair like mine and golden eyes as well. She looks a lot like you except with my hair color and eyes…" He told me, though I believed he was far from done.

"Lily, my eldest sister, has long blonde hair, possibly a shade lighter than yours. Her eyes are the same color as Len's. She is rather reliable and wise, though she is rather vain. Some would call her a flirt, like my brother. Neru, my second eldest sister, is rather rude and easily agitated. She has amber eyes and her hair is a matching shade. Beware of her Rin; she's like a snake that will devour you whole if you're not careful." Rei told me, though his voice was complete ice now and I turned to stare at him.

I had noticed that he hadn't mentioned his mother or even said his brother's name, but I wasn't sure whether to ask about them.

"If you're wondering about my mother, she died a long time ago, after Rui's, my brother's, and my birth; we are triplets. She lost a lot of blood and couldn't be saved." He said quietly and I felt terrible for even thinking about questioning him. So Rui, Rei's brother, and Rei are triplets? I felt myself look down at my stomach, fighting the urge to clutch it as I wondered what it was like to carry that many children. It was very uncommon to have that many children in one womb; it was almost unheard of.

My mother had died long ago after catching scarlet fever. Medicine was rather limited in my village and there had been several cases that year, more children than adults. My mom had declined the medicine, saying that she would rather save a child than herself. I clutched my left shoulder blade, bearing the birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon there, a match to the one my mom had on her wrist.

I didn't want to think of such depressing things, nor did I want Rei to either, so I pulled him into the small bakery that our town had. The nice smells of warm bread and pastries filled my senses and I licked my lips in anticipation, feeling my mouth water at the sight.

Assorted breads filled the lower parts of the wooden rack, steaming with freshness as my stomach growled, sending a reminder to me that I hadn't eaten yet. I heard Rei chuckle and I instantly found what I wanted; small croissants slathered with butter and filled with assorted jelly, some in which were filled with orange jelly. The jams must have been imported from the Royal city, as we didn't have such delectable fruits here in the forest other than apples, blueberries and, sometimes, if we were lucky, blackberries.

The baker, Teto, walked out, carrying a batch of muffins and I felt that I could faint at any given moment if I didn't eat soon. Teto flashed me a toothy smile before setting the tray down and walking towards me.

"Well good morning Mistress Rin and Master Rei, what can I get you?" She asked, though she looked at me with a mischievous gleam in her eyes after Rei had turned away, searching for what he wanted. Teto had magenta hair, pulled into tight pig tails that were curled, looking like drills on her head. Her eyes were a matching shade of magenta, and they never hide the emotions coming and going with Teto. Ted soon appeared, carrying another tray of cinnamon rolls.

Ted had magenta hair as well, though his hair was a shade darker than Teto's and his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that curled slightly towards the end. He smiled at us before returning to the kitchen, that sounds of pots and pans could be hear towards the front of the bakery.

"Teto, I want a dozen croissants of assorted jelly, though please include an orange jelly one, I want half a dozen blueberry muffins, eight cookies, and five cinnamon rolls." I told her, knowing all too well that it would be gone later on during the day. Rei gave me a wide-eyed look, doubt crossing his features when he looked at me.

"Papa is probably hungry too; hunting, chopping down trees, and making sure the village is safe isn't exactly the easiest job." I said, and Rei nodded his head, understanding replacing the doubt.

"Master Rei, would you like something?" Teto asked, putting the goods in a medium sized box, looking up only when she questioned him.

"I will be fine. How much will that be Teto?" He inquired her and pulled out a small cloth bag filled with coins.

"Master Rei, I can pay for my goods." I protested and he sent me a sheepish smile.

"You can either let me pay for the goods or let me by you a piece of jewelry; which would you prefer?" He asked and I frowned in response.

"I would prefer neither."

"Don't be stubborn; I want to be of some use."

"I'm not; I'm being a good friend by not letting you pay."

"What if I want to pay for such a beautiful and prestigious young girl?"

I felt my mouth open slightly, but immediately closed it with a slight click of my teeth. He smiled and handed Teto the money, though Teto was laughing.

"Such innocent love…you sound like an old couple bickering about what to give each other for the holidays…" Teto sighed dreamily, and I felt my eyes widen before I started waving my hands frantically.

"N-no, no, no, no, no, no! It's not like that, Teto! We are friends, not l-lovers!" I said, struggling to get the word lovers out. Teto chuckled and handed me the box filled with my order, patting my shoulder knowingly.

"It could happen my child, it could happen. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it will happen someday." She told me and whisked us out of her store. Rei was chuckling slightly and I turned away to hide the faint pink coloring my cheeks. I felt a slight tug on the hem of my dress and I looked down to see a young girl with dark brown hair pulled back into low pigtails staring at me, her dark eyes staring up towards my face.

Dirt and grime covered her face and her lip trembled slightly, as if she was unsure what to do or say now that she had my attention. The dirty dress she was wearing was covered in holes and looked too small for her to wear as her legs and arms were completely exposed to the cold wind. I felt saddened as I knelt down to about her height and smiled kindly before speaking softly and gently to her.

"Are you hungry, my dear?" I asked and she hesitated before nodding slowly, strands of hair flying into her face. I pulled out the box and handed her a muffin, watching as she took it into her small hands and take a small bite of it. She then gulped it down in big bites and I pulled out another one and gave it to her. She had finished it in two bites. I decided to hand a cinnamon roll to her this time, seeing that they were bigger and would possibly fill her faster than a muffin would.

The icing of the cinnamon roll stuck to my fingers, but I refused to lick them off as I watched the girl eat the cinnamon roll. After about two more cinnamon rolls and a cookie, the girl smiled with bits of crumbs on the side of her mouth.

"Thank you…thank you so much kind Mistress!" She told me, her voice fairly higher than mine. I smiled once and decided to just give her the entire pastry box before holding my hand out, unsure if she trusted me enough to take my hand, though she surprised me when I felt a small cold hand take mine. I squeezed it gently and began to walk back to my house, though it was fairly farther out and I began to worry that she would feel nervous as we passed the public, Rei just a few feet behind us. After waving to several greetings and returning a hello or two, we were now at the wooden steps and I climbed them, praying the girl would not panic as I opened the door.

She stood in the fairly large room, gazing around curiously as I returned with a blanket and a set of clothes. The dress was too small for me to wear anymore and would keep her warm instead of the holey one she was wearing right now. I gave them to her and told her that she could strip on my bed as I covered the curtains to give her privacy. I helped her button up the back and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"You're so nice…not everyone is so kind to me…thank you! I don't know how to thank you!" The girl told me, firmly clasping my hand with a desperate look of gratitude on her face.

"Well you could call me Rin, because as of now, we are friends! What is your name?" I asked, climbing down the wooden latter that lead to the upper floor that held my bed, the girl slowly climbing down above me.

"My name is Yuki! Yuki Kaai!" Yuki told me, smiling down at me at me.

"Okay Yuki! It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance!" I told her and we walked back out to see Rei standing on the narrow porch, staring at a golden pocket watch with a raven engraved on it. Yuki thanked me once more as we walked back to the bakery, watching her walk away carrying the pastry box and a small sack of gold coins I had given her for food whenever she became hungry.

It was things like this that made me want to help people and make them smile once more. I turned back to Rei, who was staring at me with such wonder and awe as I walked back towards him.

"Let's go back to the bakery to get more for you." He told me and I nodded, but quickly told him I would pay for it this time. Rei looked frustrated, but didn't put up with an argument as we walked back in. I explained to Teto what happened and she started sniffle slightly.

"Rin…oh you sweet child, I want to hug you!" She told me, and did hug me before I could reply to that and I hugged her back, laughing lightly. She pulled back, but confusion clouded her face.

"You said a child was outside the bakery…I've never seen a child hanging around the bakery, much less one who was wearing a dirty dress…what did you say the child's name was?" She told me and I gave her a doubtful look before answering.

"Yuki…Kaai Yuki…have you not heard that name before? I mean I haven't either, but that doesn't mean anything." I said and Teto shook her head.

"I've never heard of Kaai Yuki, much less of the Kaai family…Rei are they from the City?" Teto said over me should, looking at Rei expectantly. Rei shook his head, signaling that he knew nothing. I bit my lip, but decided to change the subject.

"Is it okay if I place another order? I basically want the same thing, but if I need to recite it, I will." I said and began to pull out my pouch of gold coins I had grabbed before leaving, preparing to come back and buy more pastries. Teto shook her head and told me that she remembered. She came back and tried to give me the pastries for free, but I refused, saying that she would never make profit without money so she decided to cut my payment in half, saying it's the least she could do after what I did for Yuki.

I thanked Teto and told her not to abuse Ted too much, teasing her ever so slightly and Teto rolling her eyes playfully in response. You could never predict Teto; she changes every day. I walked out with Rei, who smiled thoughtfully at me and I stepped down onto the muddy snow outside the bakery, not hearing the sound of hooves and a carriage coming this way. I was in the middle of the small road that was covered in melted snow and was muddy, waving at people who greeted me politely.

The sound was closer and I turned to see the commotion, realizing the horses were about to run over me, though I was too paralyzed to move as they came closer, the sound of the hooves sloshing in the mud was now very noticeable. A white shrill noise echoed in my ears and I couldn't hear anything else as time seemed to slow down. Something grabbed my wrist and I was pressed against something hard, yet smooth. I lifted my eyes to see Rei, who was cradling me against his chest, staring at the carriage, his eyes deadly and cold. I somehow felt frightened, but I didn't dare move.

The carriage stopped a few feet away, the side door opening and a pair of black leather boots followed dark brown pants came out first. A coal gray shirt covered by a single leathered strap also appeared, and I brought my eyes up to look at the person's face. Blonde hair, the color of mine and dark blue eyes looked in this direction, an arrogant smile playing at the lips of the boy who stood there, facing us.

Rei brought me closer to him, almost crushing me in his grip and half hiding me with his body.

"Rin…meet my brother, Len…"


End file.
